wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gwardia Imperialna
Zwycięstwo to nie tylko pokonanie wroga w walce lub całej wojnie. Zwycięstwo to całkowite starcie wroga z powierzchni ziemi, to zatarcie wszystkich śladów jego istnienia, to całkowite wymazanie go z historii. Takie jest znaczenie zwycięstwa - ''Lord Solar Macharius '''Gwardia Imperialna' jest jedną z armii Imperium które codziennie thumb|238px|8 Cadiański regiment walczący przeciwko siłom Chaosu Lorda Abbadona podczas 13 Czarnej Krucjatywalczą o przetrwanie ludzkości. Gwardia jest jednak najczęściej spotykaną frakcją ze wszystkich jakie posiada Imperium. W armii tej służą niezliczone miliardy mężczyzn i kobiet i codziennie rekrutowani są nowi. Podstawową jednostką Gwardii Imperialnej jest Regiment zwany także pułkiem. W galaktyce jest ich niezliczona ilość i zmienia się ona cały czas z powodu formowania nowych i utraty starych. W niektórych Regimatach służy nawet do 3 miliardów ludzi. Taktyka tej armii opiera się głównie na na liczebności choć zależy to także od generała.Niektórzy po prostu pchają swych żołnierzy naprzód inni wolą skorzystać ze wsparcia czołgów i artylerii. Piechota ma za zadanie dokończyć zadanie zaczęte wcześniej przez działa dalekiego zasięgu. Gwardzistów wspierają także czołgi a niekiedy psionicy oraz mutanty zwani Ogrynami. Chociaż Gwardia Imperialna polega głównie na piechocie to znaleźć w tej armii można także samodzielne Regimenty pancerne, które wspierają piechotę w większych konfliktach. Uzbrojenie Podstawową bronią Gwardii jest karabin laserowy wzór M-Galaxy.Jest to lekki i bardzo tani w produkcji karabin. Elitarne oddziały szturmowców i Cadiańskich Karskinów używają wzmocnionej wersji "Hot-Shot Lasgun",z ogniwem który po którym strzał może przebić pancerz wspomagający. Standardowy karabin z trudem przebija kamizelkę kuloodporną.Obie bronie posiadają wersje pistoletową. Broń podstawowa M35 M-Galaxy-Najpowszechniejsza wersja karabinu laserowego w Imperiumthumb|190px|M35 M-Galaxy -najczęściej spotykana broń w Imperium M36-Używany przez Cadian z bagnetem adamantytowym Mark 4 Catachan-korzystany przez Catachan w czasie walki w dżungli Mark III-Używany przez między innymi tanithańskich żołnierzy z Pierwszego i Jedynego z Tanith W nie których regimentach zamiast karabinów laserowych używa się szybkostrzelnych strzelb śrutowych o krótszym zasięgu lub karabinów automatycznych strzelającymi litymi pociskami,o zbliżonej mocy obalającej. Drużyny gwardzistów mogą byc wyposażane w miotacze ognia lub granatniki, rzadziej w karabiny plazmowe. Broń przeciw pancerna Do niszczenia pojazdów Gwardia używa dział laserowych montowanych na thumb|188px|Działo laserowe na kołachtrójnogach lub kołach oraz wyrzutni rakiet.Te drugie mogą używać też rakiet odłamkowych przeciwko piechocie.Oprócz nich jako ciężkiej broni używa się ciężkich bolterów,działek automatycznych i moździerzy.Znacznie rzadziej stosuje się multi-laserów i dział plazmowych. Powszechne też w Gwardii są karabiny snajperskie o różnych konstrukcjach-od tradycyjnych z litym pociskiem, przez zmodyfikowane karabiny laserowe, po broń strzelającymi zatrutymi strzałkami które są używane przez ratlingów. Kolejną kategorią są bronie specjalne występujące w małych ilościach.W niej mieszczą się:granatniki,miotacze ognia,karabiny termiczne i plazmowe. Specyficzną bronią są rozdzieracze używane przez ogrynów,będące dużą wersją strzelby śrutowej.Mimo pokaźnej siły są słabe w przebijaniu pancerza ale bardzo celne. Podstawowym pancerzem jest kamizelka kuloodporna,jest stosunkowo lekki i tani w produkcji choć zapewnia ochronę przed lekkim broniom takim jak karabin laserowy lub maszynowy,ulepszoną wersją jest pancerz skorupowy,jest on grubszy i pokrywa większą część ciała.Zapewnia lepszą ochronę przeciwko większości broni ręcznej i niektórym broniom ciężkim Rekrutacja W zasadzie każdy obywatel Imperium może zostać zwerbowany do Gwardii Imperialnej. Kobiety i mężczyźni wstępują do armii ,aby brać udział w obronie Imperium, udowodnić swoją lojalność Imperatorowi lub po prostu uciec od marnego i niewolniczego życia. Każdy zwerbowany człowiek dostaje rangę "Gwardzisty". Jest to najniższa ranga wojskowa w Gwardii. Gwardziści mogą być szkoleni na: *Sanitariuszy - raczej nie trzeba tłumaczyć co sanitariusze robią na polu bitwy , ale warto jednak wspomnieć, że nie mają wcale łatwiejszego życia od zwykłych gwardzistów. Walczą ramie w ramie razem ze swymi pobratymcami z oddziału do którego są wcieleni. *Specjalistów od ciężkiego uzbrojenia - ludzie ci specjalizują się w używaniu ciężkiego uzbrojenia jakie jest na stanie armii np. karabiny plazmowe, działka pół automatyczne itp. *Operatorów sprzętu komunikacyjnego - są to gwardziści posługujący się sprzętem zdolnym do porozumiewania się między poszczególnymi kompaniami i drużyną dowodzenia. *Nosiciele sztandarów - ci gwardziści właściwie nie przechodzą żadnego szkolenia. Noszeniem sztandaru nagrodzeni mogą zostać tylko ci , którzy odznaczyli się szczególną odwagą w bitwie. Po rekrutacji każdy Gwardzista przechodzi stosunkowo krótkie szkolenie nie tylko fizyczne . Dowódcy mają przygotować swych ludzi tak, aby po dotarciu na całkowicie inną planetę nie doznali szoku psychicznego. Na ten przykład Gwardziści ze Stalowego Legionu nigdy nie widzieli nieba i dowódca ma ich przygotować na ten widok lub Catachan ,którzy nigdy nie widzieli maszyny np. Chimery. Stosunek do Adeptus Astartes Jeśli chodzi o stosunek pomiędzy gwardzistami a Kosmicznymi Marines to te obie armie spotykają się bardzo rzadko. Przeciętny Marine jeśli nie zostanie zabity w walce może dożyć nawet do tysiąca lat. Większość imperialnych gwardzistów nigdy nie zobaczy Marine w całym swoim życiu nie mówiąc już o walce u boku któregoś z nich. O Kosmicznych Marines krąży wiele legend i przesądów. Każda planeta i każdy regiment ma swoje zdanie na ich temat. Niektórzy zachwycają się nimi jako prawdziwymi synami Boga Imperatora a inni boją się ich jakoby byli oni zapowiedzią wyroku Imperatora. Kosmiczni Marines posiadają implant w jamie ustnej , dzięki któremu mogą oni pluć kwasem, jednak niektórzy w swej ignorancji twierdzą , że mogą oni także zabić wzrokiem lub pokonać wroga jednym wypowiedzianym słowem. Krążą opowieści o grupkach marines, którzy potrafią sami podbić całe planety. Niektóre zakony takie jak Ultra Marines znane są w całym Imperium. Prawdopodobnym jest,że ci gwardziści którzy spotkają jednego z Adeptus Astartes mogą paść do ich stóp i prosić o wybaczenie im grzechów. Przeciętny Kosmiczny Marine nawet nie zauważa zwykłego śmiertelnika, ponieważ bardzo trudno zasłużyć sobie na ich szacunek. Pogłoski o pojawieniu się Marines w polu działań wojennych wywołują wielkie emocje jednak w większości przypadków okazują się fałszywe. Planetarne Siły Obronne thumb|Gwardziści prą naprzódPDF to skrót od nazwy: Planetarne Siły Obronne. Są to samodzielne armie nie podlegające Imperium lecz władzy na danej planecie. Każdy Gubernator Planetarny odpowiada za szkolenie, wyposażenie oraz uzupełnianie sił obronnych, w celu obrony Imperialnego świata przed inwazją lub jakimkolwiek buntem a ostatecznie dla utrzymania Imperialnego rządu. Jeśli nie sprosta tym zadaniom zostanie szybko usunięty ze stanowiska. Jako że każda planeta różni się od siebie niemalże wszystkim, tak samo różnie wyglądać mogą Planetarne Siły Obronne. Mogą być utrzymywane w postaci Regimentów, gangów lub po po prostu zwykłych bojówek. Podczas jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia PDF ma za zadanie zaatakować jako pierwsza, zanim przybędą posiłki w postaci Gwardii Imperialnej lub Kosmicznych Marines. Ponieważ Planetarne Siły Obronne działają jedynie na terenie swej planety lub co najwyżej układu, większość z ich członków nie ma w ogóle doświadczenia bojowego. Mimo to są uważani za kluczową pierwszą linie obrony przeciwko atakom ze strony Xenos. Najlepsi żołnierze są rekrutowani do Gwardii Imperialnej i najprawdopodobniej nie zobaczą już nigdy swej rodzinnej planety. Chociaż Planetarne Siły Obronne od razu przystępują do walki kiedy dostaną taki rozkaz, ich lojalność do Imperium stoi na niskim poziomie. Zazwyczaj ludzie z PDF nie ufają swoim władzom zwłaszcza Gubernatorowi Planetarnemu i są w stanie wszcząć bunt kiedy nadarzy się do tego pierwsza lepsza okazja. Taki brak zaufania może skutkować szybkim opętaniem przez Chaos i przyłączeniem się do ewentualnej inwazji ze strony sił Mrocznych Bogów. Wiele było także przypadków opętania bezpośrednio Gubernatora przez co 99% podległych mu organizacji na planecie razem z nim odłącza się i obraca przeciwko Imperium. Z tych właśnie powodów Imperialni dowódcy nie ufają siłom stacjonującym na danych planetach i wolą polegać na własnych podkomendnych. Jednostki Gwardii Imperialnej Gwardia Imperialna posiada w swoim zakresie mnóstwo zróżnicowanych jednostek, grup, a także pojedynczych ludzi. Są to zróżnicowane jednostki a każda znajduje się na polu bitwy w innym celu w zależności od swoich umiejętności oraz kompetencji. Komisarze thumb|196px|Komisarz Yarrick- bohater dwóch wojen o ArmageddonPodczas bitwy zwykli gwardziści, którzy musząc stawiać czoła różnym przerażającym wrogom często tracą ducha walki lub po prostu zostają opanowani przez strach i nie rzadko próbują uciekać. Aby zapobiec takim sytuacjom do Regimentów przydzielani są Komisarze. Są to wychowankowie Schola Progenium a na polu bitwy są żywymi przedstawicielami Imperatora. Inspirują oni swych ludzi do walki przeciwko najstraszniejszym potworom. Komisarz ma prawo do natychmiastowej egzekucji kogokolwiek. Może rozstrzelać gwardzistę, który cofnął się choćby o krok, który nie jest w stanie dalej walczyć (z powodu strachu) lub po prostu za niesubordynację. Komisarz ma także prawo zastrzelić psionika , który "macza palce w mrocznej energii Spaczni". Jeśli nawet dowódca zawaha się w swym postępowaniu lub zboczy z drogi Imperatora, komisarz ma prawo natychmiast go zastrzelić. Przeciętny komisarz nie słynie z zasad moralnych. Stosuje różne metody: od kar cielesnych aż po zastrzelenie tchórza , tylko po to aby (skutecznie) podnieść morale swych ludzi. Reputacja komisarzy w Gwardii wygląda tak, że żołnierze bardziej boją się gniewu komisarza , niż swych wrogów. Schola Progenium rekrutuje komisarzy poprzez adoptowanie sierot najczęściej spośród Cadiańskich Grup Uderzeniowych. Tam uczą się swej wiary a także o dobroczynności Imperatora. Wpajane im są tam taktyki wojenne, umiejętności walki itp. Schole Progenium prowadzi swego ucznia aż do rangi: Kadet Komisarz. Szkolenie komisarzy odbywa się także na polach bitew gdzie są im przydzielane jednostki i razem z nimi walczy u boku regularnej armii. Niektórzy komisarze , którzy przeżyją wystarczająco długo na polach bitew oraz zasłużą się niezwykłymi umiejętnościami dowodzenia otrzymują rangę: Lord Komisarz. Krąży o nich wiele opowieści i legend oraz o oddziałach przez nich prowadzonych. Mówi się ,że ludzie przez nich dowodzeni są zdolni do niezwykłych czynów. Reprezentują oni siłę i odwagę a bardzo często odwracają losy bitwy na korzyść Imperium nie jednokrotnie wyrywając je z rąk klęski. Walczący u boku Lorda Komisarza szczęśliwcy potrafią przebywać na polu bitwy bez cienia strachu w sercach. Ci ludzie prowadzą swych podkomendnych w taki sposób , w jaki żaden przeciętny komisarz nie potrafi. Księża Eklezjarchatu Ci fanatyczni członkowie Eklezjarchatu oraz wyznawcy kultu imperialnego podążają thumb|150px|Kapłan Eklezjarchatu głoszący kazania przed bitwąza Gwardią Imperialną na kampanie oraz bitwy by głosić sprawiedliwość Boga Imperatora. Ci kapłani odgrywają istotna rolę w armii głosząc święte nauki Władcy jak i nadając duchowe wsparcie wojskom podczas bitwy oraz po za nim. Przed nimi nie stoi wyższy cel niż doglądanie Imperialnych armii. Dają przykład ludziom w bitwie a w każdej chwili gotowi są zginąć męczeńską śmiercią w krwawym boju. Opowiadają się oni za walką wręcz niż za bronią dystansową i zaczepiają ten ideał gwardzistom, co nie jednokrotnie czyni ich tak okrutnymi jak komisarz jeśli chodzi o motywowanie ludzi, jednak Księża stosują religijna inspirację zamiast metody terroru używanej przez komisarzy. Kapłani upewniają się, że żołnierze są odpowiednio zmotywowani do wykonywania swych obowiązków bez cienia strachu, tak samo jak upewniają się czy są zdolni walczyć fanatycznie do samego końca. W bitwie wykorzystują wiarę żołnierzy by zwalczać wrogów Imperium. Wypełniają serca najbliższych gwardzistów słusznym gniewem poprzez potężne i porywające litanie pobożności oraz pieśni nienawiści. Kapłani potrafią zmienić zwyczajnych gwardzistów w prawdziwych fanatyków tak ,że będą zdolni nawet ignorować odniesione rany byle by pozostać i walczyć. Wspólnymi siłami oczyszczają pole bitwy z tych , którzy ośmielą się stanąć naprzeciw nim. Kapłani Maszyny - Inżynierowie thumb|150px|Kapłan maszyny zajmuje się swymi systemamiKapłani maszyny przybywaja na pole bitwy , aby naprawiać oraz utrzymywać w dobrym stanie maszyny Imperialne oraz wszelkie inne systemy wymagajace ich ingerencji. Kiedy robi sie niebezpiecznie nie stronią oni od walki. Większość z nich ze względu na ich starzejące sie ciała , zastąpiła wątłe ludzkie kończyny stalowymi ramionami dzieki którym uzyskali niezwykłą siłę. W walce może pomagać im grupa serwitorów. Atutem Kapłanów - Inzynierów nie jest jednak siła lecz potęga umysłu. Nie chodzi tutaj o jakiego kolwiek rodzaju psionikę. Maja oni dostęp do najstarszych i najpotężniejszych technologii Imperium. Umysł każdego z nich to nieskończona skarbnica wszelkiego rodzaju schematów, spisów i różnych technologii. Utrata jednego z nich to niepowetowana strata dla ludzkości. Należą oni do Kultu Maszyny i wieżą w swego boga Omissiaha. Wieżą , że wszelkiego rodzaju maszyny oraz technologię mają swoją duszę. Ich zadaniem jest utrzymywanie ich w dobrym, nie skażonym stanie. Sa bardzo ważnym elementem w kompaniach Gwardii Imperialnej składających się głównie z czołgów. Jednak gwardziści unikają ich z powodu zniekształceń w ich ciałach lub modyfikacji bionicznych. Ci kapłani mają wiele cybernetycznych ulepszeń, które pomagają im w wykonywaniu ich obowiązków np. naprawianiu pojazdów pod cięzkim obstrzałem lub naprawach z ekstremalnym ograniczeniem czasowym. Wielu z nich ma płuca zastapione mechanicznym samo-oddychającym mechanizmem lub części kory mózgowej zastapione komputerowymi obwodami , aby mieć łatwiejszy dostep do zaawansowanych technologii Imperium. Niektórzy z bardziej fanatycznych Inżynierów oddnych Adeptus Mechanicus mają krew zastąpioną syntetyczną substancją przenoszącą tlen, w celu zminimalizowania zagrożenia z ran odnoszonych na polu bitwy. Wielu ma zainstalowane mechaniczne ramiona zwane: Mechadendrytami, które sa bardzo przydatne w walce jak i przy wszelkiego rodzaju naprawach. Ogryni thumb|250px|Ogryn na służbie w Gwardii ImperialnejOgryni są bardzo wysokimi, silnymi fizycznie wojownikami pochodzącymi z planet o bardzo wysokiej grawitacji oraz nieprzyjaznym klimacie. Ogryni kiedyś byli normalnymi ludźmi jednak pod wpływem morderczych warunków panujących na zamieszkiwanych przez nich planetach , zaczęli tracić intelekt zyskując za to niesamowitą siłę fizyczną. Ich skóra jest niewyobrażalnie gruba dzięki czemu mogą oni wytrzymać obrażenia, które zabiłyby zwykłego człowieka. Kości są grube i niemalże nie do złamania. Chociaż intelekt Ogrynów pozostawia wiele do życzenia wypełniają oni rozkazy bez zająknięcia nie zależnie od tego , jaki dowódca ma stopień w łańcuchu dowodzenia. Ogryni pełnią rolę potężnego wsparcia w walce wręcz. Radzą sobie z przeciwnikami jakich gwardziści nie mogą pokonać. Za pomocą swych rozdzieraczy z łatwością powalają wrogów na ziemię. Szkolenie ich nie wymaga wiele czasu ze względu na ich budowę fizyczną, ponieważ Ogryni i bez niego są dużą ulgą dla gwardzistów muszących stawiać czoła np. Orkom.Są oni często przydzielani do grup uderzeniowych ,które pierwsze lądują na polu bitwy. Chociaż Ogryni sklasyfikowani są jako mutanty Gwardia Imperialna bardzo chętnie przyjmuje ich w swoje szeregi. Kasrkini thumb|Sierżant Kasrkinów z 8 CadiańskiegoGwardia Imperialna posiada wiele elit. Jedną z nich są właśnie Kasrkini. To elita z planety Cadii - miejsca wiecznej wojny między ludzkością a Chaosem. Już rekruci ,którzy zasłużą się w walce są dobrymi kandydatami na dołączenie do weteranów, jednak aby stać się prawdziwym Kasrkinem czeka ich długa droga przez zaawansowane szkolenia, głównie w walce i sztuce przetrwania. Kasrkini zakwalifikowani są jako Oddziały Szturmowe jednak różnią się głównie przydziałem. Szturmowcy są wcielani niemal do każdego Regimentu i są przeznaczeni do obrony każdego terenu Imperium. Kasrkini natomiast są na stanie tylko Regimentów Cadii. Główna kampania z ich udziałem to lądowanie na Lorn V "Zimowy Napad" gdzie został wysłany 412 Cadiański dowodzony przez Generała Sturna w celu odzyskania i zabezpieczenia Imperialnego Tytana Klasy Imperator. Niewiele jest przypadków gdzie Kasrkini działają pod dowództwem innym niż Cadiańskim. Zdazyło się tak np. w kampanii w układzie Kaurava. Kiedy do 252 Nadzorowego został przydzielony nowy dowódca Vence Stubbs, otrzymał wsparcie w postaci właśnie oddziałów Kasrkinów. Pomogli oni mu wyprzeć wrogów Imperatora z dala od Imperialnej ziemi. Kasrkini stanowią nieocenione wsparcie na polu bitwy, posiadający nieprzeciętne umiejętności nabyte podczas treningu i wielu lat służby, wykorzystują swój wielki zasób doświadczenia, aby skutecznie pozbywać się wrogów ludzkości. Zauważalne regimenty: W Imperium istnieją regimenty, które są bardziej zauważalne od innych. Dzieje się to z tego powodu,że te pułki Gwardii, które dokonają czynów o wiele trudniejszych i niebezpieczniejszych od innych pułków zostają zapisane w historii Imperium już nie jako zwykły regiment. Drugim czynnikiem , przez który niektóre pułki są zauważane to sami gwardziści a także zwykli cywile. O tych regimentach ludzie mogą opowiadać legendy i opowiadać o nich gdziekolwiek się znajdą. Oczywiście takie opowieści powstają nie bez powodu. Armageddon Steel Legion thumb|150px|Gwardzista Stalowego Legionu z miotaczem ognia Armageddon jest sklasyfikowana jako Planeta Ul. Jej atmosfera jest skażona przez przemysł toczący się tu nieustannie od około dziesięciu tysiąc leci a miasta Ule wznoszą się ponad ziemię na wysokość nawet kilku kilometrów. Poza nimi można oddychać jedynie w maskach przeciw gazowych. Armageddon to słuszna nazwa , ponieważ rozegrały się tu trzy apokaliptyczne bitwy pomiędzy ludźmi a ich wrogami. Najbardziej znane są Pierwsza i Druga wojna o Armageddon, ponieważ wtedy to planetę najechało największe WAAAGH! jakie kiedykolwiek istniało pod wodzą Herszta Ghazkulla Mag Unrug Thraki. Walki o każde miasto były krwawo toczone pomiędzy przeciwnikami. Gwardia Imperialna dowodzona przez Komisarza Sebastiana Yarricka zdołała jednak odeprzeć szturm zielono skórych. Warto wspomnieć, że raz Xenos schwytali Yarricka jednak Ghazkull wypuścił go mówiąc: "ciężko znaleźć dobrego przeciwnika". Po dwóch wygranych wojnach z orkami gwardziści z armageddonu uzyskali wielkie doświadczenie w walce z tymi obcymi co czyni ich mistrzami jeśli chodzi walkę przeciwko zielonoskórym. Mówiąc o przemyśle zbrojeniowym Armageddon nie stoi w tyle. Produkuje się tutaj wiele pojazdów dla Imperium takie jak Chimera, Hellhound oraz kilka wariantów Leman Russa. Choć armia na tej planecie składa się głównie z piechoty zmechanizowanej , znaleźć tu można także samodzielne kompanie pancerne. Vostroyan Firstborn thumb|150px|Piechur z regimentu Pierworodnych VostroiVostroya jest przemysłową planetą Ulem. Regimenty , które tam stacjonują noszą nazwę "Pierworodnych Vostroyi" , ponieważ każde pierwsze dziecko z każdej rodziny musi służyć w Gwardii Imperialnej. Jest tak z tego powodu, że Vostroyanie z wielkim wstydem starają się odpokutować winy swych przodków jeszcze z czasów Herezji Horusa. Wówczas podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty Vostroya produkowała większe ilości broni niż przeciętna imperialna planeta. Kiedy po zdradzie Horusa galaktyka płonęła w ogniach wojny i anarchii Imperator wysyłał wiadomości do lojalnych planet Imperium z rozkazem pomocy dla wojsk imperialnych przeciwko chordom Chaosu. Vostroyanie odmówili tłumacząc się,że jeśli oddali by część swojej populacji na rzecz Gwardii Imperialnej produkcja przemysłowa znacznie by zmalała i byłaby nie wystarczająca dla wojsk Imperatora. Mówili,że w ten sposób lepiej będą służyć Imperium. Po Herezji Horusa ludność Vostroyi spotkała się z okazaną im wielką łaską ze strony lojalistów i od tamtego czasu obiecali dostarczać każdego pierworodnego do wojsk Imperialnych. Pomimo czarnej plamy na swej historii Vostroyanie uznają za wielki zaszczyt możność walki dla Imperatora i z odrazą patrzą na inne regimenty , które mniej chętnie stają do walki w Jego imieniu. Pierwszy raz Vostroyanie zasłużyli się podczas upadku Medusy V w 41M 999. Death Korps of Krieg thumb|150px|Piechur Korpusów ŚmierciKorpusy Śmierci z Kriegu to nazwa dana regimentom pochodzącym z post-apokaliptycznego świata Krieg. Planeta ta ma haniebną historię. Jest sklasyfikowana jako Martwy Świat, ponieważ 1500 lat temu wybuchła tam wojna nuklearna a następnie domowa wojna pozycyjna trwająca 500 lat. Wszystko zaczęło się od rebelii przeciwko Imperium. Bogate i uważające ,że planeta powinna należeć jedynie do nich elity, ogłosiły niepodległość od Imperium. Wybuchła wojna domowa ,która doprowadziła do użycia broni nuklearnej zamieniając niegdyś pełną życia planetę w napromieniowaną skałę. Ci którzy przetrwali wybudowali podziemne miasta i tam ożywili przemysł wojskowy. Po zakończeniu wojny wysłannicy Imperium przylecieli na Krieg spodziewając się zastać jedynie jeden nie w pełni uzbrojony regiment. Mieszkańcy jednak nie próżnowali. Wysłannicy zastali 5 w pełni uzbrojonych i gotowych do walki regimentów. Żołnierze Korpusów próbują odpokutować za herezje ich przodków i słyną z braku poszanowania dla swego życia w walce. Ludzie z Korpusów są specjalistami od oblężeń i wojny pozycyjnej. Polegają na okopach a oprócz standardowych oddziałów można u nich znaleźć także grupy jeźdźców koni. Elysian Droop Troopers thumb|150px|Gwardzista z Elyzjańskich Oddziałów Desantowych z Gravo-Chronem na plecachElysia to zielona planeta leżąca jedynie 30 lat świetlnych od świata Armageddon Znana jest ona z rekrutacji czołowych regimentów polegających głównie na zrzutach z powietrza. Elyzjańskie Oddziały desantowe słyną z masowego wykorzystania samolotów oraz elitarnych żołnierzy wysyłanych z powietrza bezpośrednio do walki. Najlepszymi zaletami tych regimentów jest ich szybkość, nieprzewidywalnośc oraz skuteczne ataki w każdym miejscu na polu bitwy. Potrafią szybko wysyłać nowe oddziały na pole bitwy za pomocą statków Walkirii. Oddziały przez nie przewożone po prostu zsuwają się po linach lub wyskakują z Gravo-Chronami z dużych wysokości. Przez to że często atakują daleko na terytorium wroga nie są w stanie polegać na ciężkich pojazdach. Mają jednak do dyspozycji lekkie pojazdy takie jak zmodyfikowane Sentinele, szybkie samochody opancerzone, statki bojowe "Gunship" oraz wsparcie Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej w celu uzupełnienia braków w ciężkim uzbrojeniu. Dzięki Walkiriom oraz Gravo-Chronom Elyzjanie potrafią osiągać swoje cele szybko dzięki swej precyzji oraz krótkiemu dystansowi ich broni do przeciwników. Walkirie, Flota oraz inne statki są wyładowane ogromną siłą ognia i mogą strzelać we wszytko na polu bitwy. Dzięki ogromnej mobilności całej armii Elyzjanie mają wielką przewagę nad wrogiem. Elyzjańskim Oddziałom desantowym brakuje ciężkiego uzbrojenia , więc nie mogą niszczyć większości pojazdów. Gwardziści z "Elyzejskich" także są wyposażeni w zwyczajne karabiny laserowe więc nie mogą angażować się w długie strzelaniny. Zamiast tego starają się szybko przeskakiwać do wyznaczonych celów i utrzymać je z wielką determinacją i za wszelką cenę. Przy tej strategi straty zawsze są wysokie jednak jest to cena jaką regimenty płaca za swą mobilność. Cadian Shock Troopers thumb|150px|Piechur z Cadiańskich Grup UderzeniowychCadia to bardzo specyficzna planeta. Jest sklasyfikowana jako Świat-Forteca i jest położona u jedynego bezpiecznego wyjścia z Oka Terroru. Wokół Cadii wzniesiono Bramę Cadiańską - system umocnień w kosmosie mających na celu powstrzymanie agresorów z Oka. Cadianie nie boją się Chaosu ani wojny. Dotyka to ich cały czas. Zanim Cadiańczycy nauczą się czytać i pisać uczy się ich jak strzelać, składać i rozkładać broń. Cadiańskie Grupy Uderzeniowe znane są w całej galaktyce i stale udowadniają swoją wartość na polu bitwy. Ich dowódcą jest Lord Kasztelan a stanowisko to zajmuje obecnie E. Ursarkar bohater bitwy o Cadię podczas 13 Czarnej Krucjaty. Cadianie są wzorem do naśladowania. W rzeczy samej inne regimenty naśladują je w uzbrojeniu, wyglądzie itp. Cecha ta łączy Cadian z Ultramarines, ponieważ to oni są rozsławieni w całej galaktyce a modele ich armii są wykorzystywane przez inne zakony. Cadianie w zasadzie żyją tylko w jednym celu: aby wstąpić do armii. Wskaźnik urodzeń oraz ilość ludzi w Gwardii Imperialnej lub Planetarnych Siłach Obronnych są praktycznie takie same. Regimenty z Cadii są bardzo profesjonalne, zdyscyplinowane i używają najlepszych oddziałów aby te stały na czele ataku. Harakoni Warhawks thumb|150px|Gwardzista z Regimentu Bojowych Jastrzębi HarakonuBojowe Jastrzębie Harakonu to elitarne Regimenty powietrzne pochodzące z Harakonu- planety o niskiej grawitacji oraz wysokich Miastach-Ulach. Dzięki grawitacyjnym szybowcom Harakoni latają w dolinach poniżej swych miast jak i ponad nimi, co czyni ich odpornymi na jakikolwiek strach związany z wysokościami oraz sprawia, że są oni sobie w stanie poradzić z prądami powietrznymi. Znaleźli oni swoje miejsce w Gwardii Imperialnej jako elitarne Oddziały Desantowe. Adaptowanie się z niskim poziomem grawitacji przez całe pokolenia sprawiło ,że Harakoni przewyższają innych jeśli chodzi o używanie Gravo-Chronów i skakanie z orbity wprost na pole bitwy co jest ich główna taktyka. Przez tą strategię Bojowe Jastrzębie zwiększają zapotrzebowanie na użycie elitarnych Oddziałów Szturmowych oraz małych oddziałów taktycznych a niżeli większych preferowanych przez inne Regimenty. Harakoni noszą karapaksowy pancerz, maski tlenowe aby móc oddychać w cienkiej atmosferze na dużych wysokościach, są uzbrojeni w karabiny automatyczne lub laserowe. Zapewne ci żołnierze przyczynili się do wielu odznaczeń swych dowódców. Valhallan Ice Warriors thumb|150px|Piechur z Lodowych Wojowników ValhalliValhalla jest Imperialnym światem o bardzo mroźnym klimacie. Jednak nie zawsze taka była. Kiedy kolonizowali ją ludzie była zielonym światem jak wiele innych. Valhalle jednak spotkał straszny los. Trafiła w nią kometa,którą próbowały zniszczyć lasery obronne jednak bez skutecznie bo jak się później okazało składała się ona z prawie z czystego żelaza zamiast kamienia i lodu. Kometa wypchnęła Valhalle z jej orbity tym samym odpychając ją od jej macierzystej gwiazdy co było katastrofalne w skutkach. Temperatura gwałtownie spadła, cała planeta zmieniła się w lodową kulę.Ten stan utrzymuję się po dziś dzień. Valhallanie okazali się jednak silniejsi niż następstwa komety i sprostali testowi danemu przez los. Jednak czekała ich kolejna próba. Uszkodzona Orkowa flota wylądowała na planecie chcąc wykraść zapasy żywności zgromadzone przez mieszkańców.Valhallanie dzielnie bronili swych Miast Uli położonych pod lodem. W końcu pokonali orków używając maszyn kujących w lodzie, dzięki którym uderzyli w samo serce Orkowych sił. Regimenty z Valhalli specjalizują się w walce z orkami. Znają oni ich taktyki i wiedzą jak z nimi skutecznie walczyć. Potrafią poradzić sobie z nimi w sytuacjach gdzie zwykła armia po po prostu by uciekła. Catachan Jungle Fighters thumb|150px|Medyk z Catachańskich Wojowników Dżungli Catachan jest sklasyfikowana jako Martwy Świat i niemalże całkowicie pokryta dżunglą, która jest zabójcza dla każdego człowieka. Mieszkańcy Catachanu przechodzą przez selekcje naturalna i tylko najlepsi przetrwają w tak niebezpiecznym świecie. Są jednymi z najlepszych ekspertów jeśli chodzi o walkę w dżungli a ich reputacja zawsze ich wyprzedza gdziekolwiek się udają. Catachanie oprócz broni zasięgowej korzystają z bardziej śmiercionośnych broni do walki wręcz niż tylko bagnet np. "Catachańskie Żądło" ,które ma około 50cm długości. Kolejna bronią jest Nocny Żniwiarz ,który jest ciemny i przeznaczony do misji infiltrujących lub działań w nocy. Szpon Diabła to najdłuższa broń do walki wręcz na Catachanie bo ma 1metr 20cm długości i nawet Orkowie mówią o niej z szacunkiem. Catachanie poza walką wręcz specjalizują się także w stawianiu pułapek. Wiedzą jak zrobić skuteczną pułapkę na każdy oddział wroga w każdym środowisku w jakim się znajdują. Catachanie nie używają żadnych maszyn poza Sentinelami przystosowanymi do prowadzenia działań wojennych w dżungli. Korzystają także z mniejszej ilości drużyn ciężkich broni a takowe są wyposażone jedynie w moździerze i ciężkie boltery. Chociaż może się wydawać ,że Catachanie są o wiele gorzej wyposażeni niż inne Regimenty to jednak są bardziej przystosowani do walki w swoim środowisku niż jakikolwiek inny. Mordian Iron Guard thumb|150px|Kobieta z Regimentu Żelaznej Straży MordianMordian jest Światem-Ulem a obrót wokół jej własnej osi trwa tyle co pełen obrót wokół jej macierzystej gwiazdy czego skutkiem jest jedna całkowicie spowita mrokiem półkula, oraz druga cały czas wystawiona na promieniowanie gwiazdy zamieniając prawie połowę Mordianu w nie nadające się do życia pustkowia. Mordian słynie z posiadania Regimentów ściśle polegających na dyscyplinie oraz wierzących jedynie w swój obowiązek a są to naprawdę jedne z niewielu rzeczy które darzą szacunkiem. W bitwie wyjątkowo zdyscyplinowani żołnierze Żelaznej Straży prezentują wrogowi idealnie uformowane szyki bojowe, naszpikowane bagnetami oraz karabinami laserowymi. Zwykle bywało tak że kiedy Mordianie stawali naprzeciw swych wrogów ,ci widząc ich "ozdobne" mundury, sądzili że walczą z amatorami. Rozumieli jednak swój błąd kiedy nadziewali się na linie Gwardzistów najeżone bagnetami oraz ciężkimi bolterami. Mordianie brali udział w niejednej bitwie jednak najbardziej znana jest Bitwa o Mordian kiedy to siły Chaosu sprowadzone na planetę zaklęciem zaatakowały i niemalże pokonały obrońców , jednak ci wykazali się niezwykłą odwagą, zdyscyplinowaniem i wolą walki ,co wzbudziłoby szacunek nawet Adeptus Astartes. Tallarn Desert Riders thumb|150px|Snajper z TallarnTallarn jest sklasyfikowana jako martwy świat. Jest to planeta całkowicie pokryta pustynią jednak nie zawsze tak było. Tallarn była kiedyś zielonym światem z oceanami i sprawną gospodarką. Podczas Herezji Horusa wszystko się zmieniło kiedy to siły Chaosu najechały planetę wcześniej bombardując ją tysiącami bomb wirusowych. Siły mrocznych bogów szukały tam starożytnego artefaktu jednak nie udało im się go zdobyć przez zaciekły opór ocalałych obywateli Imperium oraz sił Eldarów. Pustynni jeźdźcy z Tallarn słyną ze swej szybkości. Polegają oni bardziej na walce w stylu partyzanckiej, głównie na taktyce "uderz-odskocz". Regimenty z Tallarn mają w swym arsenale samodzielne półki pancerne także polegające na wcześniej wymienionej taktyce oraz jeźdźców koni. Lubują się w uderzaniu w samo serce wroga a potem szybkim odskoczeniu w celu uporządkowania własnych linii i ponownym ataku zanim wróg zdoła się na niego przygotować. Wojska z Tallarn polegają na manewrach wymijających i atakowaniu wroga w jego słabszych punktach. Chociaż ludzie ci wiedzą jak ochronić się przed bezpośrednim atakiem wroga , najtrudniejszą walke prowadzą z zabójczo gorącym klimatem ich planety. Tanith First and Only thumb|150px|Zwiadowca z Pierwszego i Jedynego z TanithTanith była kiedyś zieloną, niezwykłą planetą. Całą była pokryta lasami lecz nie były to zwykłe drzewa. Potrafiły myśleć prawie jak ludzie, przemieszczać się a według niektórych nawet rozmawiać między sobą. Tanithianie i niezwykłe drzewa żyli ze sobą w symbiozie i przyjaźni. Ludzie wycinali tyle drzew ile potrzebowali w zamian sadząc jeszcze więcej niż wycięli a drzewa np. tworzyły dla ludzi ścieżki w lesie. Z tego niezwykłego drewna robiono prawie wszystko w tym piękne części do karabinów. Jadnak czas błogiego życia musiał się skończyć. Śmierć Tanith nastąpiła kiedy Lord Chaosu zbombardował planetę setkami jeśli nie tysiącami bomb wirusowych. Całe życie na planecie zginęło w tym niezwykłe drzewa. Udało się uciec stosunkowo niewielkiej liczbie ludzi ,którzy utworzyli Regiment: Pierwszy i Jedyny z Tanith. Oficjalnie nazwany jest 1 Tanithiańskim lecz znany jest jako "Duchy Gaunta". Noszą ten przydomek przez swego dowódce Komisarza Półkownika Ibrama Gaunta ,który zdołał uratować około 3 tysiące ludzi z całej planety. Regiment Duchów znany z szybkich oddziałów piechoty, potrafiących przemieszczać się niezauważenie, mających ogromne doświadczenie w misjach zwiadowczych. Znani są także z noszonych płaszczy wykonanych ze skóry kameleonów co zapewnia im świetny kamuflaż. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna